Random HSM
by xXPATDxFOBXx
Summary: Each chapter is a random story with HSM peoples. Please read and review. It's supposed to be funny. Never mind, I decided to make it a oneshot.


Troy was sitting on his couch, crying. Suddenly, Chad walked in.

"Troy, why are you crying?" Chad asked Troy.

"Chad! The most tragical thing has happened to me!"** (A/N: Ya, I've been watching too much TSL.) **Troy replied.

"Oh no! You didn't accidentally eat your mom again, did you?" Chad asked worriedly.

"I never did that!" Troy shouted angrily.

"Hmm..." Chad said, deep in thought. "That must've been in that movie I saw."

"You mean 'Ponies and Butterflies and Ponies?'" Troy asked.

"Maybe. So, why are you so sad?" Chad asked comfortingly.

"We're...we're... OUT OF MILK!!!!" Troy shouted and he started crying again.

"Oh, my! That is terrible! Might I suggest buying some more?" Chad suggested.

"Chad! That's a great idea! I love you!" Troy shouted as he jumped up and hugged Chad and kissed his afro.

"Eww Troy! Get off me!!!" Chad yelled.

"Okay, let's get the milk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Troy yelled so loud the people on Mars heard him. They got mad at Troy but since they were defending their planet from evil things, they ignored Troy or just gave him a mean look which he couldn't see.

So Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth embarked on a journey so perilous, so life-risking, that everyone knew they wouldn't come back. Well actually, they got in Troy's red car, drove to the supermarket, and bought some milk for $1.69. But still, they could get hit by a shopping cart!

"Whoa, I thought I would die if I went another minute without milk," Troy said, and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"But we got the milk!" Chad said excitedly.

"Yeah!!!" they both shouted excitedly.

Then they started doing this really stupid dance and chanting, "We got the milk!!! We got the milk!!!"

Then Gabriella walked into Troy's house just as Troy and Chad were being weird, as usual.

"Who got the milk?" Chad asked

"We got the milk!" Troy responded.

"Who got the milk?" Chad asked.

"We got the milk!" Troy responded.

"Who has an afro?" Chad asked.

"You have an afro!" Troy responded.

"Who's stupid and weird?" Chad asked as he smiled evilly.

"You're stupid and weird!" Troy responded.

"NO I'M NOT!!!!!" Chad whined. Then they started a catfight.

"Typical Saturday..." Gabriella stated, and she went into Troy's kitchen and made some popcorn and sat down on the couch and watched the fight.

After about an hour of catfighting, they stopped. "Yo, Gabi, how long have you been here?" Troy asked.

"About..." Gabriella started as she looked at her invisible watch, "1 hour and 15 minutes."

"You think I would've noticed her before?" Troy asked his imaginary friend, Steve.

"Maybe, but we were fighting, so..." Chad started.

"I was asking Steve," Troy stated.

"Where's Steve? Is he invisible? Am I sitting on him?" Chad said in a panic.

"No, he just left, but he was my imaginary friend," Troy explained.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Troy got up and answered the door. It was Ryan and Sharpay.

"Yo Ryan! Yo Sharpay!" Chad said as he came up and high-fived them. But Sharpay moved her hand so Chad high-fived, well, really low-fived, the floor.

"Nice one, Evans," Chad said.

"I'll never let you touch me, Danforth," Sharpay stated as she made a disgusted face.

"Actually, since I got married to Taylor, it's Chad McKessie," Chad replied with a smile.

"Eww, you and Taylor got...married? EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed.

"Hey, at least I'm not married to Zeke and his "precious" cakes," Chad defended, "and I was kidding."

"Shut up, Danforth," Sharpay said angrily. She may have seemed angry, but they were all friends, so she knew that everyone was just kidding around.

"Oooh, I'm Sharpay. I treat my twin brother like a pack mule and I think I'm the prettiest girl in school, but I'm not! I'm so totally in love with Zeke," Chad mocked. Then Sharpay chased him around the house, laughing.

"Come back here, Danforth!!!" Sharpay shouted.

Then the doorbell rang again. This time it was Taylor. Ryan opened the door and said, "Yo, Taylor."

"Hey guys," Taylor said excitedly.

"Hello Mrs. Chad McKessie," Sharpay stated with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh, are Chad and I married without me knowing?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!!!!!!!!" Chad shouted and started a catfight with Sharpay.

"Typical Saturday," Taylor said as she sat down on the couch and painted her fingernails with nail polish she found. Why Troy has nail polish, no one will ever know.

"CHICKEN DANCE!!!!!!!" Chad screamed. So everyone started doing the chicken dance to music that came out of nowhere.

What no one noticed was that Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi were watching through the window.

"Typical Saturday," they all said. Then they started doing the chicken dance, too. Then they jumped onto a car and did the chicken dance on the car.


End file.
